


Tell Me More

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [85]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Fury, Dom/sub, Hydra!Clint, M/M, Misunderstandings, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, dom!Phil, fluff at the end, i have no other tags, non-canon compliant, pre-phlint, prompt, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a sub in a dom-beat-dom world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: can you do a dom/sub au where like clint ends up being hydra (it being unintentional somehow) and Shield (ie phil) ends up catching him and the aftermath and such
> 
> A/N: Not sure if I actually followed the prompt or not, but I still think it came out nicely

Clint Barton was a sub in a dom-beat-dom world.

A mercenary by trade, Clint had been beaten every stereotype one could attach to his status.

A sub was supposed to be a meek, small, withering type; they’re only purpose in life is to serve their dom perfectly.

Clint had spit on those ideas the first day back in the circus when his designation had been found out, and some of the older doms had tried to force Clint to do stuff he didn’t want to.

He was a stubborn, fully muscled, fighter sub - who no one has been able to put down in his 30 years on this Earth.

Nobody who ever met Clint would believe that he was actually what he said he was.

Which was why Clint liked his current employer so much. Usually Clint was a (()) mercenary, but these people had hired him for the next 6 months. The pay was pretty decent, and they never cared what his designation was, so Clint was happy.

All his current employer wanted was for Clint to shoot a bunch of stuff (or people). They barely even talked to Clint besides giving him his mission parameters. Hell, Clint didn’t even know who exactly he worked for!

“The money’s good - why should I care?” He constantly asked himself.

His latest assignment with his employers had him infiltrating one of the companies enemies. SHIELD.

From what Clint had surmised after reading his mission packet, SHIELD was a terrible place. They captured people from his company and held them in a locked high-security prison. They make weapons, they kill people, anything you can think of - they do.

“Yeah… These assholes need to go” Clint murmured to himself as he walked through a SHIELD hallway.

Clint was impersonating a junior agent within SHIELD, just out of training.

Clint didn’t actually know how the company had pulled it off, usually most junior agents had to go through the SHIELD academy, but Clint wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

His name was Junior Agent Henry Rogers, and his designation was that of a dom.

Clint had no problem acting like a dom, and was confident that no one would ever catch on.

“Rogers!” A voice barked out to him.

Turning on his heel, Clint stood at parade rest until the body that went with the voice came into view.

A black man with an eye-patch and a body covered in leather stormed towards him.

“You are Agent Rogers… Aren’t you?”

Clint nodded, his hands tightening behind his back. “I am”

The man nodded in return. “Good… Follow me”

Frowning, Clint followed the man through the halls until they reached a secluded doorway.

“Uh?” Clint asked hesitantly. 

The man opened the door, “Why don’t you go inside and sit down... Rogers...”

Clint gulped and walked into the room, his confidence waning as time went by. 

_They couldn’t possibly know who I am! How in the hell am I supposed to contact the company if they have? I’m fucked!!_

“Agent Rogers?”

Clint looked up to see a mild-mannered accountant type sitting at a table inside the room. Just by looking at him, Clint could tell this guy wasn’t what he appeared - and he was full dom. 

“That’s me.... Is something wrong?’

The accountant smiled and waved his hand, “Perhaps. Please sit”

Looking back to the eye patch man, Clint could see he had no way out of this (besides fighting and blowing his cover) besides doing as he was told. 

Sitting down, Clint folded his hands together on the table.

“Now....” The accountant began. “We can talk”

“About what...?” Clint carefully drawled out. 

“Why you’re here” The eye patch man growled out. 

The accountant rolled his eyes. “What Fury is trying to say is, we know who you are.... Mr. Barton”

Clint felt cold all over, and knew his face had become almost white. 

“Ah.... I can already tell you have no use in arguing with facts” The accountant said with a smirk.

Clenching his hands and grinding his teeth, Clint tried to take back some control. “What do you want with me?”

The accountant leaned back in his chair, “Information.... In exchange for a lighter prison sentence of course”

Clint sneered, “Just like SHIELD to shove everyone into a prison cell”

The accountant raised an eyebrow, “You think you can sneak into SHIELD and not be sent to prison? Specially for the people you work for?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Like you guys are one’s to talk. Weapons, murder, extortion...”

The accountant blinked, “You’ve been reading up on us then”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “I read the file the company sent.”

“The company?” Eye patch guy said with a snort. “You mean Hydra?”

Clint blinked, “Who?”

The accountant rolled his eyes, “Stop playing the idiot Mr. Barton, it doesn’t become you...”

Clint blinked, “I’m not playing - who the hell is hydra?”

“You really don’t know?” The accountant asked.

Clint shook his head.

The accountant sighed and looked at eye patch guy. 

Eye patch guy looked at Clint, “The company you’re working for is called Hydra, and trust me - they’re the bad guys”

Clint leaned across the table, “Tell me more”

 

*******

The accountant (Senior Agent Phil Coulson) looked at Clint almost a month later, “So Specialist Barton.... How are you liking SHIELD so far?”

Clint shoved his hands into his pockets, “It’s been great so far....There’s been a few scuffles, but for the most part it’s been fine”

Coulson frowned, “Scuffles?”

Clint shrugged, “Asshole doms who don’t like the fact that I’m a sub with some sass. A couple have tried to bring me down... It’s been fine”

Clint looked at Coulson, and was astonished to find the older man positively furious. 

“Uh.... Coulson?”

Coulson took a deep breath and looked down at Clint, “If it ever happens again - come to me. I’ll show them the error of their ways”

Clint opened his mouth to give the dom a snarky come back, but found that nothing came to mind. 

In fact, he quite enjoyed the idea of Coulson fighting some of the stupider doms for him. 

Gulping, Clint tilted his head down in a sign of submission “I’d like that.... sir...”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
